Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 6: Aftermath
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Focusing on Life after Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 5 the heroes return to their lives as normal. Rage scared by Icezer's death eventually revives him. But when Rage returns from a training session in the Chaos Dimension to a Changeling ruled Equestria everything they fought against Dr. Finitevus for may be lost... OCs included! Rated T for minor language use by OCs and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles VI: Aftermath**

_Prologue_

_With Mephilies gone and his little group disbanded the heroes have gone about a normal life. But Rage still holds depression with him from Icezer...How will their lives be? Can Rage get over his depression? find out in this new chapter of the HCC Saga!  
><em>

_**(A/N okay this is not as serious as the last few the whole point of this one is to focus on the life of the "mane 7" [mane 6+ Rage] after the events in HCC 5. So just a heads up I will focus more on the MLP side of things so there will be songs as they do in the actual series so just a heads up that this will have one. All will be written by me and any other music used credit will be given. Don't expect super high quality songs because in truth I have NEVER written a song before so I know they will probably suck that is all.)**_

_Chapter 1: What it means to be me_

Our story begins with Rage who was sitting on a hill in the snow. It was still dark out and snow had just fallen. He sat there thinking of Icezer as the recent snow storm flies over. Today was his first Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville. The last few times he was busy doing other things that were for the safety of Equestria and/or Mobius. Rage looked into the sky to see the northern lights beaming in the air

As Rage stood there Twilight walked her way up. "Beautiful isn't it?" she asks. "I remember my first winter wrap up being up so early. But you Rage, you tend to sleep a bit."

"No... whenever snow falls now I go out... it keeps my memory of Icezer alive." Rage sighs before stressing his face in horror causing Twilight to look worried

"Rage? Are you okay?" she asks him putting one of her wings around the dark red Alicorn.

"I am fine." he pants "Just had that flashback again..."

"The one from when Icezer saved me?" Twilight asks and Rage nods. "He did a noble thing. C'mon we need to get to the city hall for the Wrap Up meeting."

"Oh right!" Rage says following her as she put her All Team Organizer Vest on. Rage walked beside her the whole way "So what team do you have me on?"

"I don't know what would fit your skill set... sorry Rage." Twilight shrugs

"Okay while you think of that I have a little bit of my own to do up on Angel Island." Rage chuckles

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks giving Rage a questionable look "Since when did it snow in Angel Island I have never seen it have a weather pattern."

"Oh you have no idea!" Rage smirks using a thing of magic to show Angel Island covered in snow.

"Wow." Twilight says "How do you do that alone?"

"four words." Rage says "Burn It With Fire."

"You use fire?" she asks

"Well of course! Its fast, easy and warms me up after a long cold winter!" Rage says "when I am there." he smiles with guilt

"What's that mean?" Twilight asks before in the image a burst of fire melts the snow. "Whoa what the hay?"

"I can use Inferno Chaos from afar." Rage shrugs "I will go see if Applejack needs help." he says walking off

"Okay good luck!" Twilight says. "But we should make sure we listen first."

"Fillies and Gentlecolts with our organizer this Wrap Up should be the fastest in Ponyville history!" the mayor says.

"With the speed of the pegasi" Rainbow Dash "We will clear the skies for the sun!"

"And with our skates we can cut the ice!" Pinky squeels "WHEEEE!" she skates across a lake

"With my fabulous nests the birds may return!" Rarity adds

"With a ring ring ring all the animals rise." Fluttershy smiles ringing some bells and some small hedgehogs come out of the small hole

"And with my organization we will keep on track!" Twilight says

"Now lets get to work!" Appljack hoots! All the ponies split up to get their jobs done and Rage sits with the same eagle claw necklace Icezer made him back when they were kids. He wares it in tribute to his fallen brother. Soon Rainbow Dash comes down to him

"Hay Rage we could use some help on the clouds wanna help?" she asks

"Sure thing Rainbow Dash!" he says flying up to help her. The two happily kick the clouds and soon thanks to everypony's cooperation the clean up was done by sundown.

After a small celebration everypony went to bed for the night. Rage lays awake looking at the stars 'someday Icezer I know we will meet again...' he thinks falling asleep

The next day Rage and Twilight were at Canterlot to help hold a door for the duke of Maretopia. As they walk both bow to him

"Morning Princess Twilight Sparkle." he says with a nod to her

"Greetings." she says

"Greetings Prince Burning Rage." he says to Rage

"it is a pleasure." Rage says as he walks in the door and Rage and Twilight close it.

"Rage... do you think we do not do as much for Equestria as we are entitled to?" Twilight asks

Rage knew what Twilight was thinking but he had to be honest to her. "I understand why you ask Twilight but... with the Chaos Emeralds and all I am trying to balance everything."

Twilight's eyes looked to the morning skies with a glimmer (**a/n: song alert skip if you do not care for it)**

_**Twilight sighs **"Ever since I was a fillie I had dreams that one day I would be. As big as could be... I studied like there was no tomorrow... I would never care to talk, or play just read, read, read... Until I was sent to Ponyville and I learned what friendship could do!_

_Now here I stand now a Princess. A pony who's heart is true! How far i've come, the mountains I climbed... all to be wasted on smiling and waving, and holding doors. This cannot what who I am meant to be! No there must be more! Where do I go from here? You know how I feel am I right Rage?_

_**Rage sighs himself **Since I was a boy I was always told, I'd was nothing, there was nothing for me here! It was when I chose my path to guard not just some gems but a world and those I love! I thought I had seen it all, darkness, light, space all the worlds. Untill I came here... I was a loner, never one to make friends... Never to trust other people... then I met you guys and I learned just how much the power of friendship means to me. But Here I stand now a Prince of world of which I had yearned for has a young boy._

_A world that accepted me with open arms and great smiles. A world that could care less on who I was or what I am. I world where I could belong. Here I stand now always asking my self Where do I go from here? What awaits me; my worst fears?_

_**Together** We have seen it all. Been through it all but together we still wounder where do we go from here? What are we meant to be?_

**(A/N thats the end of the song I hop its not TOO horrible after all it is the first song I have ever written.)**

Rage and Twilight smile at each other before the Duke walks out of the room behind them and they stand up straight and wish him a safe trip home. Celestia, Luna and Cadence follow out of the room not shortly after.

"Thank you for being here Rage and Twilight it means a lot to the Duke." Celestia says

"No problem... got me away from home and my mind off of Icezer." Rage sighs

"I guess I needed the fresh air anyways." Twilight says trying to hide how she was feeling.

"I will let you two return home now." Celestia says

[Ponyville~ Palace of Friendship 2 PM]

The seven friends sat in the chairs of the room gazing upon the beams of light made by the Chaos Emeralds that converged near the roof and shot out into the cosmos as one large multicolor beam.

"So why did you call us here Fluttershy?" Twilight asks

"It's my shack it's been occupied by... a minotaur." she says

"A minotaur just talk to it Fluttershy you have a way with animals!" Rainbow Dash says

"Oh no... not with them I don't not after... Tirek..." she cries

"Okay we will come up with a solution." Twilight says

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Twilight's new chapter

Rage was walking along with Twilight and Fluttershy on a road. Six weeks have passed and they were just relaxing. Together they had been able to intermingle Mobians and ponies. Soon Lunar Relic caught up with a scroll in his magical grip

"Twilight you need to read this! I found this spell in the Mobius Archives it was written in pony text!" he says

"Really?!" she asks grabbing it and reading it "When two merge one set swaps. When the one unites with two a second truth will unfold?" she ponders "that makes no sense! Not mention it doesn't rhyme."

"Good going Twilight you blew it again!" Rage says looking at Fluttershy she had lost her Cutie Mark.

"What?" she gasps looking "What have I done?!"

"That spell did it remove your Cutie Mark?" Twilight asks

"Yours too!" Lunar says pointing.

"Rage any ideas? It was from Mobius!" Twilight asks. Rage shakes his head

"No but I can go ask the old guardians maybe one of them knows something." Rage suggests

"Yes! Please hurry!" Fluttershy begs "I cant hold up without a Cutie Mark!"

"Very well... I must be alone on Angel Island... while I do that try to fix you guys I feel your other friends are affected as well." Rage says warping to Angel Island.

The first thing he does is sit and focus. Soon a light red Echidna forms. "You called young one." he says

"Yes... my close friend in Equestria read a Spell from the Mobian Archives written in equine text... and it screw up her friends connected by the Elements of Harmony." Rage says "How can we fix this?"

"That is beyond my knowledge young hedgehog..." he replies "Ask Zeal the Echidna she was the one who wrote it." with that he disapears

"Zeal..." Rage sighs "Please heed my summoning" with a spark of energy a bright shining female violet Echidna appears.

"You have my attention young Hedgehog... I am Zeal the Echidna... I was the first Mobian to discover Equestria and I know why you are here... your friend found my unfinished spell... I left it for one who understands friendship because that is who must undertake the place as Guardian of Chaos... but as you are here it would make her your co-guardian and you know this as well as I do... when she fixes it it will be time. I made it for when the two worlds could be united in peace... good luck young one." she says dispapearing

"I was hoping this would not be..." Rage sighs "I know she was showing the signs but I was hoping not so soon." Rage then heads to the Castle in Canterlot to speak with Celestia.

When Rage lands he knocks on Celestia's door soon she opens it. "Why Prince Rage what troubles you?" she asks

"Princess Celestia there is something I must tell you at once." Rage says

"Please then come in." she replies opening the door and Rage walks in and takes a seat on a small chair. "What is it you need to talk to me about?" She asks the red Alicorn

"It is about Twilight... she is going to become a Chaos Guardian... when she completes a spell made by Zeal she will have proven that it is her... I request to use the Royal Hall for her induction."

"Rage you are welcome to. You and Twilight have united two worlds that are as different as the night is from day. You are welcome to use our court for such an event." Celestia says "What was your plans?"

"Well I wanted a intermingled crowed of Mobians and ponies as this will affect both Mobius and Equestria. Dex my main mentor always told me if this were to happen have leaders of both worlds here. So Sonic has sent word to Sally and I must ask for Luna, Cadence and your presence tomorrow." Rage explains

"You have my word. Now you should prepare yourself." Celestia smiles at him which in turn causes Rage to smile back.

[back with Twilight]

Twilight and her friends were in the Palace of Friendship with the Elements on. The Chaos Emeralds were on their stands glowing brightly and beautifully. "I think I have figured it out!" Twilight gasps pulling the scroll out "When one merges two a balance of harmony and chaos will be maintained by thou who knows the true power of Friendship." she recites writing. As she finishes the Chaos Emeralds glow as do the Elements. With a flash of light she was gone!

[?]

Twilight wakes up in what looks like the stars of the universe. It reminded her of when she found out she was a princess but this place was different. Soon Rage comes into view with Zeal next to him.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle." Rage greets her "You have completed Zeals unfinished spell for you understand the bonds of friendship... and that makes you ready." he says

"Ready for what?" she asks freaked out by what was happening. Rage signals her to follow him and they walk down a path with Rage;s visual memories of her passing by them.

"Twilight ever since we met and I found out about the two worlds two guardians legend I have been secretly observing you. You have proven it is time for the next chapter of your life to unfold. Rage says as bright light surrounds Twilight... she opens her eyes to see her Element of Harmony on her head but this time seven small hexigons were added with gems colored like the Chaos emeralds.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle I welcome you as a Chaos Guardian." Rage says with a bow as the vision ends.

[Canterlot the next day]

The Royal court of Canterlot was filled. Mobians on the right side and ponies on the left. Rage stood in his hedgehog form with the other three Alicorns and next to Celestia was Princess Sally. Rage soon speaks up

"Mobians and Ponies Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos and a Prince of this fair land we are in thank you for coming. Today is a momentous day as today for the first time I give you Princess Twilight Sparkle the Chaos Guardian!" Rage says as she walks in everyone there looks at her in awe. "Twilight Sparkle is the Element of Magic. I met her years ago and after solving Zeals hidden spell she has proven herself worthy of this title." Rage says has she walks up to him "She understands the power of friendship unlike anyone else. Please Mobians and ponies join me in welcoming Princess Twilight Sparkle Guardian of Chaos!" Rage announces with a smile and everyone cheers for the purple alicorn. She reaches Rage and bows here head as she goes to speak.

"My fellow ponies and those of you from Mobius I am honored to have this possition. Both Equestria and Mobius are great worlds and alongside Rage the Hedgehog we will keep it that way. We are together always remember that!" she says

"Let us here it for Princess Twilght Sparkle Guardian of chaos!" Celestia says as the cerimony ends.

After Rage and the princesses were in the Royal meeting room. "It was so nice of you to come Princess Sally." Cadence says

"It was an honor to meet you Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Cadence. Thank you for having me and my people on such a special occasion for us both."

"It was our pleasure.' Luna says "Rage set it all up!"

"I must get going back home now good luck everypony." Sally says leaving

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Icezer?

Chapter 3: Icezer?

Rainbow Dash was sitting on a cloud relaxing with a certain blue hedgehog next to her.

"So Sonic are you able to fly?" Rainbow Dash asks him out of curiosity

"Only in my Super or Hyper Form." Sonic sighs "But the freedom in running fast cannot match the freedom of flight."

"You got that right." Rainbow says with a chuckle looking back to the skies. Minutes go by until she notices something and sits up to look at it, "Hay Sonic what is that?"

"It looks like a hedgehog..." he says looking at it. As it comes closer he sees a icy blue hedgehog falling with a dark purple shirt flapping in the wind "It looks like... Rage's brother Icezer!" he gasps "Quickly get Rage I will catch him!" Sonic says jumping off the cloud and Rainbow Dash flies to find Rage.

Meanwhile on Angel Island Rage was busy slicing a dummy with his weapon to work on his sword skills when his ear twitches at the sound of something or someone coming in really fast. He turns to see Rainbow Dash speeding for Rainbow Island. Rage then runs to the edge and extends his arms be for leaning back to fall off of the edge of the island. In mid freefall he is shrouded in light as he changes into his Alicorn form and meets Rainbow Dash half way.

"What's with the hurry Rainbow Dash?" Rage asks her

"Rage come quick it's so awesome Icezer is back!" she says "Come on!"

"Icezer!" Rage gasps with a smile following her back to the ground where Sonic was and a icy hedgehog was standing next to him. Both were facing away from the two as the land however they turn. Sure enough it was Icezer! Rage who was now back in his hedgehog form had his eyes filled with tears of joy as he hugs his now revived brother.

"Icezer!" he sobs "I am so glad to see you again! When you died I thought we would neer see each other again!"

"I missed you to Rage." he says with a smile accepting the hug slowly.

"Everyone was proud of your sacrifice when I returned you home... but we were all so upset to have you gone... even our father was there." Rage says

"Oh I wish I could change everything..." Icezer says with a frown.

"I have an idea why don't we go talk with our father?" Rage suggests

"You sure he is still there?" Icezer asks

"yeah he said he moved in to our childhood home. Our neighbors were glad to see us again since they helped the police catch out mothers murderer." Rage says taking his brother back to Mobius

"Hay Sonic did something feel off a about this whole thing to you?" Rainbow Dash asks looking at the blue hedgehog

"Yeah... but I cannot say why..." Sonic says rubbing his chin

Rage and Icezer soon arrive home and they knock on the door. "Coming!" a voice inside says. Soon Maxim their father opens the door. When he sees the two he looked delighted!

"Rage Icezer! Come in my sons!" he says letting them in. they all decide to take a seat in the living room and catch up on everything since last time was not a good time with Icezer;s funeral and all.

"Rage how was life after everything happened here at home?"

"Well after becoming the Guardian of Chaos I continued to help save the world from Christain for the first time about 6 months after." Rage began before Maxim comments

"I remember I have a paper on that." he says getting up and soon coming back with a news paper with a picture of Rage, Icezer and Xage titled "Mobius' New Hero Rage the Hedgehog" Rage grabs it and reads it

_Earlier today Rage the Hedgehog the new Guardian of Chaos saved the planet from destruction by a person known as Chrisiain the Dark. Along with his brothers Icezer (left) and Xage (right)he stopped the evil fiend who planned to corrupt Mobius. Watch out evil Mobius has a new hero fast, kindhearted and true spirited Rage the Hedgehog!"_

"Oh well its nice to see others mentioned." Rage says "But after that I did some more minor things until I was sent to Equestira by Robotnik using your MDT. Then it kind of crawled to tthis."

"But when you died Icezer my love for you as a brother only became stronger." Rage says with a sigh of joy "And having you back makes it even more so."

"That's great to here!" Icezr says with a warm smile but in a voice like he had hoped for this kind of answer "I must go... I have some friends to tell that I am alive!" Icezer says getting up and walking to the door

"Good luck!" Rage says with a wave

"Good luck son!" Maxim says as the icy blue hedgehog walks out. Maxim then turns to Rage "So how does it feel being the Prince of Equestria and the Guardian of both Equestria and the Chaos Emeralds?Has it been hard?" Maxim looks a Rage awaiting a response

Rage sits up straight and thinks fro a little bit before he could come up with the way to say everything that he had felt. "Well It has been hard trying to keep both places in check." he sighs "Mainly Mobius and the Chaos Emeralds... Equestria is a kind and peaceful world where nothing will threaten the whole place all that much. I mean there has been a few things... Tirek, Discord the god of Cahos, the Changelings, Trixie, Christain on mulitple accounts. Let me tell you for a hedgehog he does not know how to stay dead!" Rage says with a chuckle as he and his father share a laught.

Outside Icezer had made it outside of town. Once he was alone an evil grin grew on his face as a dakr green fire covers him to reveal... Queen Chrysalis... as she moves into the Moonlit Woods that surrounded the small village to the south and enters a small cave with thousands or maybe millions of Changelings siting there as she laughs evily as she says "Soon with the love that pathetic hedgehog has for his dead brother I will have the power to get you all enough food off of those pathetic ponies back in Equestria!"

**TO BE CONTINED...**

**well now what will happen? Can Rage figure it out? Will Chrysalis get what she wants? Will someone else figure it our or are we all doomed? Find out in the next chapter of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 6: Aftermath**


	4. Eggman Attacks Canterlot

Chapter 4: Eggman Attacks Canterlot

Rage was sitting talking with Maxim when his watch goes off. "Oh sorry dad but I have to go, Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Cadence and I have a meeting with the Duke and Duchess of Maretopia something about repairing the old walls around something." Rage says grabbing his bag.

"Good bye Rage! Remember watch those closest to you! You never know who might betray you!" Maxim yells as Rage pulls a Chaos Emerald out of his belt pouch.

"Will do father." he says before raising the Chaos Emerald "Chaos Control!" he yells and soon with a flash of light he finds himself in front of Canterlot Castle back down on all fours. He had gotten used to both forms over the 16 Mobian Years or about 5 Equestria years give or take a week.

Swiftly he heads in and meets the four princesses. "Ah Rage glad you made it." Celestia says "The Duke and Duchess have requested to speak to only you and Twilight."

"Are you serious?!" both of the young Alicorns ask

"What Rage said," Twilight says before she continues "Why would they only want to see us?"

"I do not know... all he said was something about the Elements of Harmony." Celestia says

"We need you to present yourselves in a pleasant manner to them Twilight understand?" Luna asks the purple Alicorn who nods in reply.

"Your Highnesses they are here." a guard says from the door.

"Good Luck you two." Cadence says "Please be sure to come down to the Crystal Empire sometime soon!" she waves the two goodbye and soon the Duke and Duchess walk in

"Your Highnesses." the Duke bows "Thank you for understanding the need for only you two."

"Well met." Rage says with a bow in sync with Twilight's

"Now what is it we can help you with?" Twilight asks as they take a seat in the chairs

"Princess Twilight Sparkle one of our smaller towns in our rule has lost the feeling of happiness and we need you two and the Elements to help us fix it otherwise we may have a Civil War on our hooves and this is not a good time for one." the Duke says

"Pinky Pie would be the best for helping with that." Rage says "She's the Element of Laughter after all."

"Yes but we need more than that wee need the Magic of Friendship." the Duchess says

"We can travel there not tomorrow but the day after." Twilight says

"Thank you your hignesses I will look forward to it." The Duke says as both he and the Duchess walk out escorted by Twilight and Rage. As they hit a hall the whole castle rumbles. "What is the meaning of this?!" he yells as they struggle to keep up right.

"This isn't normal!" Twilight yells over the rumbling

"Oh when he's here it is!" Rage says looking out a window at a large flagship with a black head and a large mustache on it painted on the left wing and the left side. "Twilight Get the Duke and Duchess to safety with the other Princesses!" Rage yells

"What about you?!" she asks him

"I am going to take care of this!" Rage says walking for the front door before leaving he yells "NOW GO!" and with that he opens the door and walks outside of the castle as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik floats down in his Eggmobile

"Attention my Equine frinds I am Dr. Robotnik the greatest scientist and soon to be your greatest ruler! All I ask if for your Princess Celestia stand down and appoint me ruler and nobody gets hurt! Then the new Empire will begin" he says over a loud speaker. Most ponies were running and fleeing in fear of the fat scientist.

"You and What Army?" Rage yells up at him with a grin.

"Who said that?!" Robotnik yells furious "Who yelled that?!"

"I did Eggman!" Rage yells shooting a beam of fire as a warning shot

"Out of my way I am here for the Princesses and I am not afraid to force you out of the way!" Robotnik yells

"I am sorry but the Princesses are not available right now only the Prince." Rage says.

"Then where is he who do I talk to?" Robotnik asks

"You're looking at him!" Rage yells "Prince Burning Rage!"

"You... your Rage the Hedgehog!" Eggman growls ans he opens a door with the push of a button and a large ball chain falls out and he swings it at Rage who jumps and uses an Icy Chaos Homing attack destroying the mech "Hay Eggman 1991 called they want their flail back!" Rage mocks as he uses a Inferno Chaos Kick to send him off in the skies.

"I really hate that Hedgehog too!" Eggman growls as he flies off.

Rage then heads to the safe area of the city where the Princesses were so he could lead them out. He knocks and yells in "It's okay he's gone now!" Rage yells and soon one by one the others get out.

"Thank you Rage." Celestia says

"Who was that?" the Duke asks

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik but everypony calls him Eggman." Rage says "he never stops causing trouble.

"I hope you have a safe ride back home and we will see you guys soon then?" Twilight asks

"Correct we will look to see you soon!" the Duchess says as they head off to Ssaddle Arabia/

"Good luck to you all here in Canterlot." the Duke says with a bow as does everyone else. Soon they rise and they talk some before they hit their ride home. With a shake to each princeses hands they were gone. Rage was looking in the skies with a sigh

"Hay what did I miss?" Icezer asks walking up to Rage and Twilight.

"Just a battle between me and Rocket." Rage replies to Icezer "Not all that much.

"Okay good I was worried." Rage sighs with joy as they walk off together with Twilight in tow

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. shattered, meet Radic

Chapter 5: shattered/ meet Radic

Days have past after Eggmans assult and Rage and Icezer had been spending more time together with Twilight and her friends. Today they were in Canterlot helping Rairty for a small fashion show that was taking place.

Rage and Icezer were moving dress racks into Rarity's room for her as she was finishing up another dress.

"There you go Rarity that's the last of them." Icezer says

"Thank you darlings." she says putting the newly finished dress in with the others. "You have no idea what it means to have you all here for me."

"It's no big deal really." Twilight says who was reading a Daring Doo book next to Rainbow Dash who was doing the same thing.

"You know, A lot of the adventures Rage has told us about trample all of Daring Doo's." Rainbow Dash comments looking up from her book. "Oh that gives me an Idea! Rage you should go talk with A.K. Yearling and maybe she would help you write an adventure book about one of your adventures. Or at least help publish it." Rainbow Dash suggests to the crimson Alicorn

"It's a good offer I think I will do that sometime." Rage says looking from left to right looking for his brother. "Hold up where's Icezer?"

"That's a good question did anypony see him leave?" Twilight asks. All of the ponies look at each other in confusion

"This is weird Icezer is not a sneaky guy he could never slip out like this." Rage says putting a hoof to his chin.

"Prince Rage! Princess Twilight!" A guard yells running in

"What is it?" they both reply

"Come quick it's Celestia!" he says. All four of the ponies look at each other in horror and follow the guard at a high pace. Down halls and up into the Grand Hall they stop to see Celestia on the ground with an angered look. She had been badly wounded and the only other one there was Icezer who was looking at the injured Princess. Luna was backed against the wall next in line.

"Guards...arrest...Icezer" Celestia pants

"That's not Icezer!" Rage yells "The real Icezer would never do this! He is not the violent type he only fights alone if he has no other option! He knows he is not the strongest and there is no way alone he could have beaten you!" Rage growls in anger "You Damn imposter who do you think you are anyway?!"

"Oh come on Rage is that how you treat you brother after he was killed and resurrected?" 'Icezer' asks

"You are not Icezer now cut the act NOW!" Rage shouts in fury. 'Icezer' looks down and laughs evilly as his voice slowly changes to a familiar one and he is covered in a green fire. Soon he was a black Alicorn like creature with fly like wings and holes all over its body. Obviously a female beased on the voice.

"Queen Chrysalis!" everypony gasps

"Surprise..." she chuckles "I used that blue hedgehog to feed off of Rage and now I am more powerful then all of you combined! His Chaos Blood increased the energy I got and now I can bring the age of Changelings!"

"She's... right." Rage says looking down clenching his fists in a mix of emotions.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asks "We can take her!"

"Not when she stole Chaos Energy!" Rage says "Doesn't mean we won't fight though!" he yells

"Pathetic valor will do you nothing!" Chrysalis laughs as she hits them with beams of energy,

"Sonic Wind!" a voice comes out of the blue and Chrysalis is tossed into the air by a blue gust of wind

"Chaos Spear!" a different voice comes from nowhere as a yellow Chaos Spear hits her in the side knocking her back down before a a large boxing glove hits her in the back.

The four ponies, Luna and the handfull of guards look up to see Sonic, Tails and Shadow drop from the balcony. "Did we miss the party?" Sonic jokes with his cocky smile

"Focus Sonic!" Shadow yells as they both avoid a beam of energy.

"You furry fools!" Chrysalis yells as swarms of Changelings surround everyone there.

"Now would be a good time for something Rage!" Tails yells

Back in the Palace of Twilight where Discord and Fluttershy were talking the Chaos Emeralds fly off of the pedestals and out the door nearly pushing the two over.

"Is something up?" Fluttershy asks

"I don't know." Discord says. The Chaos Emeralds fly out of the castle and to Canterlot,

(Live & Learn begins)

The Chaos Emeralds reach Rage and they circle Rage, Sonic and Shadow. With a glow of light the three hedgehogs turn golden as they enter their Hyper Forms. "Lets do it!" Rage yells as all three hold up their hands

"CHAOS CONTROL!" they all yells warping into the center of the small break in the group of changelings that had them surrounded. With a flash of light only one hedgehog stood. He was about the size of Rage who was taller then the other two hedgehogs. He had a mix of Sonic and Shadows Quils but they were white and blue being in the Hyper State. On his chest was a furry R and he had one emerald green eye and one amber eye. He had Rage's fingerless gloves with Shadows arm stripes and Sonic's shoes.

"Your're finished he yells."

"Gah which are you Sonic, Shadow or Rage?!" Chrysalis asks confused as of what just happened

"Im..." the hedgehog pauses and charges hitting Chrysalis in the facebefore finishing "Radic!"

"it's a fusion form like when Sonic and Shadow fused to make Shadic during Nazo's reign of terror!" Tails says

"No matter I will still kill this-" Chrysalis begins before she is hit by a Chaos Beam

"ah ah ah wouldn't want to make that mouth of yours foul would we?" Radic taunts insultingly

"Why you!" Chrystalis asks shooting beam after beam at the hedgehog who avoided every single one before hammering her with a Inferno Chaos Kick sending her back a few feet.

"Trinity Chaos Judgement!" Radic yells and a large burst of powerful Chaos Energy shoots down from the skies and Chrysalis slowly disintegrates. Radic floats down and with a pulse of Chaos Energy changes back to Rage, Sonic and Shadow who stood there with satisfied grins.

(Live & Learn Ends)

"That should teach her." Shadow says crossing his arms before leaving.

"Thanks you guys for helping..." Rage says to Sonic and Tails with a smile

"No problem Rage now we need to get going to so see you soon?" Sonic says

"Most likely." Rage comments before changing back to his Alicorn form and heading over to Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity who were keeping an eye on Celestia with Luna and Zecora who they had summoned to help looking at her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rage asks

"She will be fine." Zecora says

"Good." Rage sighs "Until she is better who will take her place on raising the sun?" he asks

"Twilight will..." Celestia says "She's got the Element of Magic she has the ability to do so..." Celestia says softly

"Hush big sister you need rest!' Luna says taking Celestia back to her room leaving Rage, Twilight and the others

"Good going Rage." Twilight says with a smile "I am sorry she did what she did to you."

"It's fine..." Rage says with a gloomy look "Let's go home." he says as they all head back to Ponyville.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. To Reclaim what is lost part 1

**Hello again the third chapter within 72 hours! Since I was gone at Camp all last week I figured I'd kick it into Overdrive to catch myself up on lost time. Anyways the next few chapters are a long subplot so it may get a little more storyline heavy then I planned but it is a great subplot! I would like to thank Angel's demonic shadow 26 for this subplot and for the use of Shadowstar. Now just because I am adding Shadowstar in does not mean I am adding Ocs by request, he will be needed for the Subplot to work so I do not want any OC requests okay? Glad I got that cleared up now for the second note, Character themes will be added and noted beginning this chapter a list will be posted each time a theme is added or changed. So the first list. And I hope you do not mind what I chose for Shadow Star Angel**

**-OC's-**

**Rage the Hedgehog/ Prince Burning Rage: Open you Heart (K-Klub mix)**

**Lunar Relic: Live & Learn- Crush 40**

**Shadowstart (Angel's demonic shadow 26)[new]: I am(all of me)- Crush 40**

**Xage the Hedgehog[new]: A Stranger I remain**

**-Sonic Cast-**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: His World [Crush 40 ver.)**

**Shadow the Hedgehog: All Hail Shadow (Crush 40 Ver.)- Crush 40**

**Tails the Fox: Believe in Myself (SA1 ver.)- Kaz Silver**

**Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik: E.G.G.M.A.N~ Paul Shortino**

**-MLP:FiM Cast-**

**Twilight Sparkle: Enless Possibilities**

**Rainbow Dash: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 1 ver.)- Tony Harnell**

**Rarity: My Sweet Passion (SA2 ver.)**

**Pinky Pie: -**

**Fluttershy: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts II version)- Squaresoft/Square Enix**

**Applejack: -**

* * *

><strong>(The Term mane 7 refers to the main MLP cast + Rage the hedghog)<strong>

Chapter 6: To Reclaim what is lost part 1

The mane 7 sat atop Angel Island over looking the vast lands that was Equestria. They were resting after the conflict with Queen Chrysalis. Rage needed it the most since he had never even attemted to do a fusion form with more then one other Chaos user. It worked well but it left him weak and in need of a long rest. They had sat there just talking for a while. Fluttershy was over playing with the Chao that she had taken a liking to. No one could blame her the Chao were real cute it was no wonder Rage enjoyed spending time with them.

"Is there room for two more?" Discords voice comes from across the path that six of them were sitting on with Fluttershy and the Chao behind them a bit. They turn to see both Discord and Christain standing about 100 ft. from the group.

"I don't see why not do you guys?" Twilight says as every one shakes there head. Then Rage pats a hoof on the ground for the two to join them. With great smiles the two do so,

"It's nice being able to relax for a long period of time." Rage sighs "How are things holding up back on Dark Mobius Christain?"

"Fine... just another kingdom is beginning to take out others and I am afraid we will be hit soon... not easy to keep people calm with that in the air." Christain says looking down at the Moonlit Lake

"Just remember if you ever need help you have friends here to help." Twilight says

"Yeah we'll back you up Christain." Rage says "We are always here for you." As Rage finishes a large glow comes from the Master Emerald and a cobalt blue hedgehog with red eyes, a checkered bandana, jeans, green inhibitor rings, and yellow sneakers fades into view from the glow.

Rage changes to his hedgehog form and stands up and slowly walks up to the Master Emerald's Shrine and looks at the hedgehog as he gets up... Soon he speaks "Are you Rage the Hedgehog? Guardian of this Island?"

"Well if by Island you mean the Chaos Emeralds then yes. Why?" Rage replies before a sparke goes off in his memory "Wait Shadowstar why are you here at all?"

"I am here to dual you Rage the Hedgehog!" Shadowstar grunts "It is the only way I can realize who I truly am!"

"A dual do the death?" Rage asks

"No! Just a dual until one of us can no longer fight!" Shadowstar says sucking in one last large breath "Whew... that takes a lot out of me."

"Very Well..." Rage says summoning The Blade of Chaos as Shadowstar draws his sword. "En guard!"

"Let's go!" Shadowstar yells with the speed of the same blue hedgehog he was cloned from he dashes at Rage and slices. Rage was able to avoid it since he had the ability to traverse faster the Sonic was able to making him faster then Shadowstar. Rage then countered with a few fireballs. Some hit some miss but a large puff of smoke clouds the ground from him. Rage floats in the air for a few seconds waiting until Shadowstar yells "CHAOS RAGE!" and then he leaps at Rage in a hyper from grabbing him yelling "Chaos Drain!"

"Gah!" Rage grunts as Sahdowstar begins to sap the Chaos Energy Rage had been charging for an attack. "Chaos Pulse!" he yells making a ring of chaos energy and forcing Shadowstar off of him and back to the ground. When Shadowstar lands he loses the grip on his sword and if flies into the air and slides off the edge of the island as Rage lands on the ground.

"...Great now I have no weapon... I can't win..." Shadowstar says silently "But I can't give up when I am so close to figuring it all out!"

"Well this seems to be an unfair advantage..." Rage says dismissing his weapon and he runs to the edge of the island and extends his arms.

"Where are you going coward?!" Shadowstar yells running for Rage who just before he could grab the crimson hedgehog he had leaned back and fallen off the island. Shadowstar looks down before a blinding light comes from bellow and forces Shadowstar to look away. "Argh!" he grunts before a hoof hits him dead in the chin. Rage had leaped off the island and was now flying just out of Shadowstars reach in his Alicorn Form Burning Rage.

Back with the others who were watching Xage had arrived to say hi but he was caught by the sight just when Rage hits Shadowstar with the uppercut. "Wow whats with the battle?" he asks

"Those two are sparring for some reason." Rarity says flipping her hair.

"Oh." Xage says sitting down to watch.

Shadowstar looks at Rage in anger and then he tries to hit Rage with a Chaos spear but Rage avoids it and warps closer and using his hind legs he infuses them with Electric energy and bucks Shadowstar knocking him clean out. Christain gets up and shakes the hedgehog for a second before yelling "KO!" Rage lands and switches to his Hedgehog form before he places his hands in front of him and casts a Chaos Rejuve to heal the cobalt hedgehog.

"I see..." he says "So it is true... you truly did lose it... Rage the Hedgehog."

"Okay first it's just Rage and second what are you talking about?!" Rage replies

"Rage when your brother was killed a part of you was lost..." Shadowstar says "Without it he will never be able to rest in peace you have been over depressed lately am I correct?" he asks the crimson hedgehog who nods in reply

"I don't see how this has anything to do with Icezer's death." Rage replies

"Rage when you lost him part of your soul and so did everyone else... it's time for you to face the truth... unless you recover your bonds from before you will never be able to fight evil again," Shadowstar says

"And what in tarnation does that mean?" Applejack "Cause you sound crazier then a fruit bat eating a carrot!"

"Dr. Finitevus still roams in the Pit of Dispare and unless we can fix our bonds and ensure they are unbreakable... my imunity to darkness as well as your's that has been inherited from mine is useless and so we cannot fight any of the evils that are after the two worlds." Rage says "I remember an old guardian... I think her name was Shikoru went through the same but in a human world."

"Well how do we do that?" Twilight asks

"That we will find out when the time is right." Shadowstar says

"What do you mean we?" Twilight asks

"Rage and I share a friendship bond not a deep or strong as yours but it needs fixed as well otherwise there is no use in trying." Shadowstar says

"He is right we were friends in the Smash Bros. Tourny a while back." Rage says rubbingtheback of his head.

"So now we start looking for answers then?" Xaeg asks

**To Be Continued!**


	7. To Reclaim what is lost part 2

Chapter 7: To reclaim what is lost Part 2

_Last Time Shadowstar shows up and after a spar against Rage he explains the broken Bonds that have been shattered. Now the 7 friends must undertake a dangerous journey relying on each other to fix those bonds so Icezer may rest peacefully_

[Ponyville just outside the Everfree Forest]

"So we have everything?" Rage asks "Because once we start this we cannot return until we are done."

"Spike?" Twilight asks

"Elements, check. Food check..." Spike continues reading the list

"Okay that's everything." Twilight says "Let's go." with that the group walks into the Everfree Forest.

"Why is it every time we go here it never stops being creepy." Rarity says

"I am going to be honest here, I have been to weird, scary, and down right terrifying locations but The Everfree Forest takes the cake." Rage says

"Did somepony say cake?!" Pinky Pie yells

"It was a figure of speech Pinky." Twilight chuckles at the hyper pink pony

"Okay so what was it Shadowstar wanted us to do?" Applejack asks

"Well he wanted us to try a re-creation of one of your largest challenges you bonded from." Rage says "I got the okay from Celestia already in case but the plan is to recreate the Nightmare Moon scene from after Twilight moved to Ponyville"

"But how can we do that?" Twilight asks "I mean there is no more Nightmare Moon."

"That is why it will be a re-creation." Rage says "I learned a spell after hours of reading in the Star-Swirl the bearded section of the Canterlot Archives. It will let me alter reality in a certain location, so I can turn the Everfree forest to the same way it was back then."

"But the issue with Nightmare Moon still exists. If the spell alters the land then Nightmare Moon would not return." Twilight says

"That is why I will make a reformation from Shift Chaos." Rage says

"Erm Shift Chaos?" Rainbow Dash asks "Are you making that up?"

"No I am not." Rage says "It is a form of Elemental Chaos infused with a spell I learned that allows the user to shift reality. For example I can create something new. Or alter anything that already exists for a period of time that is." Rage says

"So how can you get that to work?" Rarity asks "Have you any idea about Nightmare moon?"

"I was able to get everything I needed from Discord." Rage says

"Discord?" Applejack asks "You sure you can trust him?"

"Applejack I know that he was a bad guy before but we are both beings of Chaos." Rage says

"And?" Applejack responds

"Well there is a thing that those who use Chaos have regarding one another," Rage says before Discord comes from his shadow and finishes for him

"Those with chaos must never lie to those who share the powers of Chaos. Be he friend or foe Chaos beings must always aid each other." he says "How are we doing guys?"

"Exactly." Rage says "Since Discord is a friend he will be here to help along the way. Besides if the Nightmare Moon I conjure up get's out of hand Discord will use his Chaos to take care of her."

"Shell we begin?" Discord asks

"yeah we should get going." Rage says his horn glowing. With a large light and a flash a large red barrier covers the area of the Everfree Forest. "Okay..." Rage pants that's done this is the easy part... Rage uses his magic to pull a Chaos Emerald out of the bag he had. He focuses very hard and a gust of wind swirls around the group "You were once nothing now become something!" he grunts "In darkness I call for Light now take form!" with that and a large dark purple mist swirls to Form Nightmare Moon. And soon she flies off.

"Okay but now that she's back won't she go for Celestia?" Twilight asks

"Not with the spell I used." Rage says "She is the same as as she was back when you met her."

"So she will try and stop us when we already have the Elements?" Fluttershy asks

"Well... that's the other thing... because of the spell the Elements are back to being linked with Celestia like they were in days of old... you must prove that you still represent the trait of you Elements." Rage says "And I will not have access to most of the Chaos powers. With the Everfree forest's time turn back it is before I ever arrived in Equestria so the Chaos Emeralds are not existant either only the one I used to remake Nightmare Moon."

"WHAT?!" Twilight yells "We can't use the elements?!"

"You couldn't use the in the first place." Discord says "From what Rage told me if your bonds were damaged like Shadowstar said then the Elements will not activate."

"Ugh." everypony groans

"Let's just get this over with..." Rainbow moans slowly flying into the forest

"I hope we can keep everything right..." Fluttershy sighs

"Rage... won't they begin to forget about you?" Discord asks "Since you are nonexistent in this time period?"

"I am not sure... but if they do don't worry once we complete the task and Nightmare Moon is defeated the spell on the Everfree Forest will vanish and they will regain any lost memories." Rage says "But I fear if that is the case you and I may not be able to repair the bonds we need to..."

"Well If I may... if that happens then we can do this again but maybe we can use Tirek." Discord says

"I am not sure... I have a horrible headache from the spell this time so it may take some time before I can do it again." Rage sighs "We better catch up." he says flying to catch them and he finds Fluttershy being licked by the Manticore and the other ponies looking at a large Hydra.

"That is not supposed to be here!" Rage gasps "What is it doing here?!"

"well you did say it was a land right?" Discord asks just as surprised

"Oh right... I will take care of it." Rage says flying for the thing.

"What do we do?!" Rarity asks "That thing is simple hideous!"

"It's a Hydra the only way to kill one is to cut all of it's heads off at once!" Twilight pants

"How do we do that?!" Rainbow yells avoiding a bite from the large beast

"I don't know!" Twilight replies

"Icy Chaos Disc!" Rage's voice echoes and all three heads get cut clean off by a light blue energy disc with frost around it. Soon Rage lands "You okay guys?" he asks looking at them who gave him a blank stare

"Thank you Rage" Twilight asks as the cliff crumbles

"Ah gee!" Rage gasps leaping into the air and grabs Discord as Fluttershy grabs Rarity and Rainbow Pinky. Twilight is grabbed by Applejack

"Twilight you need to let go!" she says "Remember?"

Twilight nods and Rainbow catches her before leading her to a safe landing "Come on!" she says and they continue.

"So far so good." Rage says to Discord "You think they will lose their memories?"

"Well if they did they would have lost them by now so I think we are in the clear." he replies

"Thank chaos..." Rage sighs

**To be continued**

**Next Time: Reconnecting... The mane 7 and Discord continue their quest to stop... Nightmare Moon! **


	8. Reconnecting

Chapter 8: Reconnecting

The group was laughing at pinky's goofy performance to improve the mood. They had been in the Everfree Forest for almost the whole day and they were almost to the castle.

"Thank you for helping us out Discord." Twilight says

"It's nothing Twilight." Discord says

"You know I must admit... I have been through thousands of places that are full of strange things, doom, evils and just plain old deadly stuff. But out of all of them the Everfree Forestis the most interesting." Rage says

"So Rainbow Dash..." Rage says "I got a letter in the mail yesterday that I was to pass on to you." Rage hands the letter to Rainbow Dash

"WOW I have been accepted into the Wonderbolts!" she gasps "But... I would have to leave the group..."

"Oh no" Fluttershy

"Oh no I am not going anywhere my friends mean too much more." Rainbow Dash says

"Alright enough sitting around let's go get this over with!" Applejack says and everypony runs off to the Castle of the Two Sisters. When they arrive the see Nightmare Moon on in the front of the hall.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight says

"Who are you lot?" she asks

"We are the holders of The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight says and the Element necklaces shine as the use a Rainbow blast on her causing her to disappear and the dome around the forest disintegrates.

"We... we have done it! The Elements work!" Pinky jumps

"Yeah but now we haveto get out of here and at this hour..." Rarity groans

"Heh you guys are forgetting we don't have to walk." Rage says "we can use Chaos Control."

"But I thought you said the Emeralds don't work." Fluttershy says

"That was before but since we defeated Nightmare Moon the spell I had cast was dispelled and now I am able to warp us home." Rage says

"Well why not?" Discord says "I don't know about you but I am pooped."

"well let get going." Rage says as his horn glows with energy "Chaos Control!"

With a flash of light they are warped to Ponyville, the group hugged each other greatly,

"we did it..." Twilight sighs

"Yeah..." Rage sighs looking to the snow clouds that had formed overhead while they were gone "...we...did"

"Rage...it's about Icezer huh?" Rarity asks the red alicorn and he nods with tears coming to his eyes as he let's out a sob as Twilight put her wing over him along with Fluttershy.

"Rage I'm sure that Icezer... knows we did it for him." Twilight says

"Icezer is in a better place Rage..." Fluttershy says calmly as the snow falls

"I... can't" Rage cries "Icezer why?!" Rage was overflowing with emotion he had no idea on what to do or say.

"Oh Rage..." Fluttershy says snuggling up against him to comfort him. "He is always here with us."

Rage looks at Fluttershy with a small smile. "It just doesn't feel the same..." he sighs when a large glow forms behind the group and they turn to see what it was.

The group turns to see snowflakes piling up into the form of something. As they piled up into a pair of shoes the glow was to bright and they had to cover there eyes. The snow formed the white figure of a mobian just like Rage looked, long quills and everything. The group looks at it in confusion

"What in Equestria?"Rarity says

"It's a snow man!" Pinky screams as a flash from the bottom expands up the form adding color to the white form. Slowly from a pair of dark green shoes comes a pair or light blue legs. Gray gloves, the rest of a light blue body with yellow marks in his quills. Rage's eyes widen in hope to who it was. The icy blue hedgehog opens a pair of bright purple eyes. Rage has a couple of tears slide down his face as he stood tall as Christain arrives to see what all the glowing was about.

"what's going on?" he asks

"I-I-Icezer?" Rage gasps as he looks at the icy blue hedgehog "is that you?" Rage looks at the hedgehog who smiles softly and Rage runs over and hugs him. "It is you!"

"Oh Rage!" Icezer sobs "I missed you! The way you kept my spirit alive was unbelievable!"

"Icezer you're back!" Rage says crying tears of joy "how?" he asks as he sees a glowing translucent Dex with a great smile. "Dex?" he asks "But how?"

"When Icezer died he was sent to me for his council and when we noticed the bonds you lost and a talk with the rest we decided if you could repair your bonds we could bring him back to life." Dex says "It is not an easy thing for that to be allowed. You should be grateful."

"You have no idea how grateful I am!" Rage says rubbing his nose "The time without Icezer was the worst time I have ever had! No battle, quest or trial could change that! I could not live with the thought that Icezer ha sacrificed his life to die in vain for Twilight... It was just simply unlike you Icezer!" Rage pants

"Rage I know how much your Ponyville friends mean to you so I knew I would protect them with my life like you." Icezer says "And I could not let Twilight die in such a foul way." he finishes and Rage could not respond as he was too emotional about the whole thing! To think his brother Icezer was gone at all was too horrid!

"Icezer you didn't have to do that!" Twilight says

"Nonsense." Icezer says "I know you are needed more in Equestria then I am." Icezer responds with a soft smile

"Icezer you are just as important as these ponies." Rage says "I have no idea how I can explain how I feel with you being back."

"Rage I knew I couldn't let them die... I am sorry I caused all of this..." Icezer says looking down

"There is no need to be sorry" Rage says "You brought me and the other together and also helped up put more trust in Discord. Icezer you are our hero know it or not!" he says as the share a large group hug as Dex vanishes with a large smile on his face.

**To be continued**


	9. A not so warm welcome back

_ Dear Rage,_

_Something bad is coming please we must ask for you to hurry back to Equestria ASAP. It may very well decide the fate of our land. I hope you get this... I hope it's not too late._

_Your loving Princess,_

_Celestia_

**This was the last thing I got from any of my Equestira friends. I have been off training and we would write to each other to keep in touch. Mostly I wrote to Fluttershy or Pinky Pie the others were too busy to write much with Twilight being princess. Then you've got Applejack running Sweet Apple Acres. Then there's Rainbow Dash who is in charge of Ponyville's weather. But Celestia, Why would she write to me?**

** I am gussing you are wondering what is going on and where the heck I am? Well to answer that as you already know my name is Burning Rage but please call me Rage. I am the appointed Guardian of Equestria as well as the Chaos Emeralds. But for the past few months I have been in what is known as the Chaos Dimension training to master a new form. I would send letters to talk to my friends back in Equestria but a letter from the princess was a nice surprise now and then. I figured the last letter wasn't too big besides Christain can always help out. But boy was I in for a surprise when I returned...**

_**Chapter 9: a not so warm welcome back,**_

**Chaos Dimension**

Rage was focusing on one of two large crystal monsters trying to channel his Chaos Energy to enter what is called a Zero Chaos Form. A special form made of the perfect mix of Demonic and Holy Chaos (Light and dark) which would raise Rage's magic and combat powers significantly but cut him off from all Chaos Energy access. Although it was hard to perform he knew this time he could nail it!

"Come on Rage Focus!" one of the instructors yells. A fox called Dranzer the master of Light and Dark Chaos powers. Rage closes his eyes and a barrier of dark green energy appears around him "He's doing it!" Dranzer says as Rage's fur darkens a little bit to a dark red and two silver lines run down his head. His eyes were a sky blue and his Inhibitor Rings a pure white. Rage then draws the Blade of Chaos from it's sheath and with high speeds he attacks one with some very fast and powerful sword swings.

Rage then smirks as he leaps back and the first monster was destroyed as he looked at the other one and dashes for it running again at high speeds but this time he began to assault the large crystalized abomination with electricity from his Thundaga spell. Eventually the large monster exploded into tiny fragments as Rage stops and twists his Inhibitor Rings to the right causing him to turn back to normal.

"You have done well Master Rage." Dranzer says "There is nothing left that I can tech you... you may return home young one."

"Well Dranzer thank you for your help you have no idea how much this will help! Oh and tell Dex I said hi when you see him" Rage says waving good bye

"Good luck Rage, and don't you worry I will" Dranzer replies as Rage disappeared with a teleportation spell to Equestria.

Rage walks over to the Palace of Friendship and on his way he saw something strange... "TWO DERPY'S?" he asks himself seeing two cross eyed Pegasi flying with each other. "Something is wrong here..." Rage wonders as he walks into the palace to see Icezer curled up in a ball rolling back and forth, "Icezer what the heck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Icezer says tapping Rage for him to turn around giving Rage a confused look

"But you were-" Rage says looking over only to see Twilight where the Icezer was rolling back and forth

"Welcome back Rage." she says "did you and Lunar Relic have a good time?"

"But Lunar Relic didn't go with me I was alone." Rage says raising an eyebrow in suspicion

"Oh right." Twilight chuckles

"Okay who the heck are you and what have you done with Twilight?!" Rage growls

"what ever do you mean?" Rarity asks walking in "she looks fine."

"Alright I am getting to the bottom of this... I will ask if Celestia knows anything." Rage huffs

"No Rage!" Icezer says "she wouldn't know anything about this."

"yes she would Icezer she is the princess!" Rage says flying off at his high speeds running into Rainbow Dash

"Hay Rage!" the rainbow Pegasus greats the red Alicorn

"Hay Rainbow Dash," Rage says

"you seem like you're in a hurry." Rainbow Dash comments

"Something is wrong I can feel it..." Rage says "I am going to Canterlot to speak with Celestia or Luna if I have to." Rage speeds up and soon lands at the Canterlot Castle to see black vine like things around it "Something is most definitely wrong here!" Rage says walking in and to the throne room where Queen Chrysalis sat looking over the lands

"What?" she asks as if she was expecting a Changeling

"you!" Rage growls

"huh/?" she asks "What do you mean?!"

"What did you do to Celestia?!" Rage growls

"Why do you care you have your food do you not?" she says

"Shut it!" Rage yells in anger

"You do not speak to your Queen that way whelp!" she says in an echoing voice

"You are not my Queen!" Rage yells throwing magic at her striking her in the face

"You ungrateful changeling have you forgotten I am the one who got us to where we are?!" Chrysalis asks

"I am not one of your changelings!" Rage says "I am Burning Rage Equestria's Guardian now answer my question!"

"No... Guards!" she says and then a group of Changelings surround Rage "Send this Alicorn to the Crystal Mines with the other rebels!"

"Yes your highness!" one hisses hitting Rage with a knock out spell forcing him to fall asleep

[?]

Rage wakes up to see a beaten up Twilight, Cadence and Rarity looking at him.

"Rage where in the hay have you been?!" Twilight asks

"I was training remember?" Rage says "What happened while I was gone?"

"It was insane the Changeling Queen took out Celestia and she soon took control of Equestria." Cadence says "All the heroic ponies have been sent here to work... the pegasi are the only one's left untouched."

"She is going to pay for this!" Rage growls

"But how?" Thirty asks as Rage grins

"you have a plan don't you?" Twilight smiles at Rage who nods

"Okay everypony here's the plan..." Rage begins

**To be continued!**

**Me: Well there is part 1 of a multiple chapter subplot I hope you all enjoy this series I try my best to do what I can with it! As you all know it is that time of year again and I hate to say it but... I will not be as active as I have been I have classes I have to go to to get my PH. D in Chemistry. Now feel free to look at my other works such as Night of The Flutterbat, Second Wind, Luminous Mysteries and more! I have as you know 6 books in this series plus a re-write on the first, (WIP), and a cast chat kind of thing! So feel free to check them out and-**

**Pinky: Oh enough Sonicfan just let them go... besides I have a party I want them to go to!**

**Me: What party?**

**Pinky: Duh you're 14 day pre-birthday party!**

**Me: Well there is no party like a Pinky Pie Party... so yeah my B day is 2 weeks from today...**


	10. Changeling War part 1

**Chapter 10: Changeling War part 1**

**Review responses**

**Werewolflover99: Actually it is for my 18th birthday it was the 14 day mark. August 14th is 14 days from my Birthday**

**Ash The Hedgehog: I don't know ;)**

**now on with the chapter**

* * *

><p><p>

_(Rage POV)_

[Music: Advertise...In the Groove~ Sonic Adventure 2/Adventure 2 Battle]

_I am Prince Burning Rage Guardian of Equestria but just call me Rage! After I returned from a training session I discovered things were off. Two Derpy's, Icezer curled up in a ball one second tapping me on the shoulder the next and the other one appearing to be Twilight?! I decided to ask Princess Celestia what was up but could you imagine the surprise I got? When I arrived at Canterlot Castle's Royal Throne Room instead of Celestia stood Queen Chrysalis the Changeling Queen! Now I was thrown in the Crystal Mines and I met up with Twilight, Cadence and Rarity...? I still think something is shady about them but that doesn't matter right now! And by the looks of things she found the portal to Mobius and I bet there are Changelings there as well! I have to escape! I have to find the Chaos Emeralds and I have to put a stop to this! You hear the Queen Chrysalis?! I am coming for you and I won't stop until I save both of these worlds!_

[Music stop]

(3rd Person)

"Okay here's the plan..." Rage says forming a small magic grid "When they have us take the Minecarts to transport the gems to the surface we hide in with the gems and when they haul us on to the wagons we leap out and we're home free!"

"It's a nice plan..." Twilight says "Except you just told us!" she laughs as the three turn into Changelings

"Damn it." Rage curses "now what... without the Chaos Emeralds my Chaos powers are limitted-" Rage has a light bulb go off in his head "oh yeah..." he smiles "Chaos Control!" he yells as he warps away

"What the?" one asks

"Where did he go?!" another looks around

"Just find him!"

{Mobius; Mystic Ruins 16:47 (4:47 PM)}

Above the large land mass Angel Island appears out of a flash of light as Rage had used Chaos Controll to warp it to Mobius. "I have to find Xage and Axel fast!" Rage says leaping off of the island and landing on top of the water before running on top of it. Soon he reaches the edge of a large forest near his hometown. The Bloodlake Woods... home to a lake known as well... Bloodlake. The lake is mysterious and it is said an ancient Dark Power is at work in the woods but Rage had no other option. As he leaps from tree to tree he sees a familiar green hedgehog. He was using an energy to fight off changelings.

"ugh how many of these things are there?!" he asks the numbers were getting to him, "If they don;t stop coming soon I am going to run out of energy..." he pants before he sees a series of slashes from a red blur with light energy kill all of the Changelings around him "huh," he asks turning to see Rage with his sword out where the last changeling reformed to the dark energy that they turn to when their bodies die and the energy is unstable.

"Ash long time no see..." Rage says walking up to him "You okay?

"A little beaten up but besides that I am fine Rage... good thing you showed up when you did..." Ash says "If you hadn't come along and any more showed up I'd have been dead." the green hedgehog smiles at Rage.

"It's no big deal." Rage says "I was here to grab my brother Xage and my pal Axel from Westside since they lead the Local Freedom Fighters Chapter to come back to Equestria to help me find the Chaos Emeralds." Rage explains the situation to Ash

"Oh my..." Ash sighs "You didn't hear?" he says and Rage looks at him in confusion "The Changelings came so fast and everything that well... lets put it that all the population was enslaved and I was lucky enough to escape. But if you want I can help."

Rage looks a little startled but soon shakes his head and replies "Thank you. We can't waist anymore time the longer we take the more likely Queen Chrysalis is to finding the Emeralds First!" Rage holds his hand out for Ash to grab "Let's go." he says. Ash nods and grabs Rage's hand and Rage induces a Chaos Control sending them and Angels Island in the process back to Equestria.

Ash who was blinded a bit by everything took a while to regain his composure and vision. When it returns to him he sees Rage in his Alicorn form shaking himself off from the transport. "What the? Rage is that you?" he asks

"Yeah welcome to Equestria Ash." Rage says standing up and I am not the only one who looks like this." Rage says holding up a mirror and there looking back at Ash was a green unicorn with a red mane and white stripes "By the way nice Cutie Mark." Rage smiles and Ash looks to see a blue energy orb on his flank.

"How did this happen?!" he asks

"Well I am taking a shot in the dark here to say that when I induced Chaos Control because you were a Mobian which are naturally Tied to Chaos Effects because it is the World of Creation for the Emeralds the Chaos energy that flows through you when a Chaos Control is activated is forced your body to adjust to the laws of this world. Only very few beings have the power to disrupt that and change forms at will. I am one of those." Rage explains

"Well... this... sucks." Ash says

"Now you know how I felt 5 years ago." Rage says

"5? Rage you have been here for like 20!" Ash says

"yeah Equestria's time seems to be ¼ of Mobius's" Rage says "Come on I am sensing the first Emerald!" he says as he grabs Ash and flies into the air

"hay hold up what are you doing?!" he yells

"I am taking you down to the surface!" Rage says

"I'll be fine I can fly down!" Ash says and Rage gives him a look

"You sure?" he asks

"yeah you have wings so I should too." Ash says and Rage shrugs letting him go. Ash tries his best to fly but he couldn't seem to do it! It wasn't until he looked to see he had no wings! "Okay I was wrong!" he yells as Rage catches him laughing a bit

"You still want to go down alone?" Rage asks and Ash looks at him with an annoyed look

"Oh ha ha ha, just let's go and get going and never speak of this again..." Ash says as Rage puts him down on the ground and lands himself

"Okay.." Rage says focusing "There nearest Emerald signature is coming from... the Crystal Caverns by Manehatten... the one that Changelings aren't using" Rage says and the two gallop off at high speed. Soon Rainbow Dash flies next to them and joins them.

"Hay guys what up?" she asks

"Oh hay Rainbow!" Rage says jumping a rock "Ash and I are searching fro the Chaos Emeralds so we can stop Chrysalis and save Equestria and Mobius from her and her cursed Changelings." he explains

"Wait they took over?!" Rainbow gasps "Why didn't we hear about this?!"

"I know it's crazy I was on my training visit and it all happened I guess it's because Changelings can't walk on the clouds like the Pegasi can." Rage says "You gonna help?"

"I wish I could but I still have a job to do Rage sorry." she replies to him and he nods as they break up right at the entrance to the Crystal Mines. "We're here Ash." Rage says looking at him "You ready?"

"As I will ever be," Ash says as the two walk in

**To be continued...**

**Well there is Chapter 10 not much to say about it. ._.**


	11. Changeling War Part 2

Chapter 11: The Changeling War Part 2

Rage and Ash enter the mines slowly looking around carefully for anything out of the ordinary. "Rage how long will I be like this?" Ash asks his friend

"Well once I get a Chaos Emerald back I can change us back to our normal forms." Rage says as they continue on down the path. Soon they come to see the Chaos emerald on the ground in a clearing.

"There!" Ash says pointing at the emerald and runs for it with Rage as they grab it.

"This feels too easy..." Rage says "Why would the Emeralds be scattered in the first place though?"

"Who cares?" Ash says "Now can we please get to changing me back?" he asks. Rage nods and focuses as the two morph back into their normal hedgehog forms. Soon a group of Changeling's come out of one of the tunnelss

[Music: The Ing Attack~ Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (Used as the theme for the Changelings)]

"We will be taking that from you Hedgehogs!" one laughs

"Over our dead bodies!" Rage yells summoning his weapon

"Have it you way." it chuckles as they change into different forms leap for Rage and Ash who quickly destroy all the changelings and all that was left was Twilight who was torn and beaten. Rage nearly sliced her too until she yelled

"Real me! Real me!" Twilight pants

"Really?" Rage asks not buying it, he had already fallen for that once before.

"Rage Chaotic please believe me!" she says

"It's her." Rage says "Only the _REAL_ Twilight knows my full name." Rage helps her up and she hands him the blue Chaos Emerald.

"here." she says "When Queen Chrysalis took over we tried to stop her with the Elements and then when we couldn't do it we wanted to use the Chaos Emeralds but we didn't want to without your okay. So Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinky, Applejack, Cadence and I each took one and went into hiding until you returned. We wanted to keep them safe from the Changelings." she explains

"Thank you Twilight but you guys don't need my permission to use the Emeralds they are in the Palace of Friendship so we all can use them." Rage says "But it was a good idea to separate and take one with each of you. Now do you know where anypony else is?"

"Well I want to say Fluttershy is in the Whitetail Woods somewhere. Rainbow Dash in up in Cloudsdale. Cadence is safe in the Crystal Empire, and Rarity and Applejack are hiding out with Pinky and Cheese Sandwich in Appleoosa. They each have a Chaos Emerald." Twilight explains "But I fear Chrysalis knows of this and is trying to get them so she can use their powers."

"I wouldn't put it past her..." Rage sighs "She would do anything to get absolute power over this place. No doubt she will use them to kill any of the ponies and mobians who rebel against her."

The group walks out of the mines and out into a field outside debating where to go next. Soon Christain walks up to the group from a doorway of dark energy. "Hay Rage glad you finally decided to show up. I am not having any luck finding the others Twilight."

"You looked where I told you?" Twilight asks

"Yeah besides Cadence I haven't seen the rest." the gray hedgehog replies

"Well Ash and I are about to start our own search why don't you keep looking Christain?" Rage says. Christain thinks a moment and he nods in agreement as he heads off on his own.

"What are you gonna do Twilight?" Rage asks

"I am coming with you guys." Twilight replies "I can't stand by while my friends are in danger!"

"Very well let's move!" Rage says leading the group on

(With Christain)

Christain was holding a sword with a blade of pure white shining brightly and a light purple hilt. It was a blade given to him by Dex, Rage's mentor. This was a special blade made custom for Christain, Christain was the only one who could wield the sword. It was called Shadowbreaker, A weapon made to be ultra effective against creatures and beings of Darkness. He had just defeated another group of Changelings "How can they be more persistent then Dark Spawns? They just don't ever give up!" he growls continuing on the path. Soon he was met by a hedgehog in a black coat that made him think of the way Rage described the Organization XIII Coats that Xemnas wore during the Smash Bros Tournament a while back. Christain knew who it was... It was the darkness that once consumed him... it had a name... Nix.

"Nix?!" Christain yells "This can't be!"

"Christain the Dark." Nix says "What a pleasant surprise..."

"I'm not called that anymore It's Christain the Hedgehog!" Christain yells gripping his blade ready for anything

"Why? I must ask... Why did you give up the Darkness?" Nix asks "It was your nature!"

"Nix you know as well as I do that I had no choice in the matter! I was barely an infant when my father did that to me! I know if I had a choice... I would have never taken the Darkness! Rage and his friends have have been so kind to me since I was forced out of my dark ways... Even though I had the chance to take it back I chose not to." Christain sighs

"And why would that be?" Nix asks

"Because... Rage showed me that when you have friends there is nothing you cannot overcome... Rage and his friends treated me as if we were never bitter enemies and that is something I wish to keep!" Christain insists "Now why are you here?"

"I am here to return you to Darkness..." Nix says "But it is obvious you will not accept it..."

"You're damn right I won't!" Christain yells looking at the Sword he had been blessed with "Dex made me this sword... and when I look at it you know what I think of? I think about all the people who were innocent that I killed when I had the powers of Darkness... There is no way I will go back to it... I choose my path and that path is the path to light!" Christain yells getting in a battle stance knowing Nix was going to fight him over it. "I won't give myself back!"

{Music Start Dark Impetus Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep}

"Very well..." Nix says shrouding the area in darkness forcing Christain to look away. When he could look back he saw Nix and a weird hedgehog creature coming from where his shadow would have been cast. "If that is your wish... I will deliver you to the Darkness!" Nix yells as the shadow behind him forms a spear out of darkness and Nix charges for Christain.

"I'd like to see you try!" Christain yells leaping causing their blades to clash and both get thrown back.

"Submit!" Nix yells as the shadow attempts to claw at Christain with claws of dark energy

"I told you no!" Christain yells countering with a blast of light energy "I am not going to go back!" he yells slicing at the shadow causing it to disappear. "And you were part of my heart! My heart is part of the light now and so should you!"

"ha ha ha! Is that what Rage told you?!" Nix laughs "I am the darkness that was in your heart but now I am my own being... but I am still only ½ as strong as I could be..."

"And you are going to remain that way!" Christain yells as he releases one of his special moves "Take this! Dawn Breaker!" he yells as he leaps in the air and strikes the ground with an explosion of light energy. The attack forces Nix back against the wall of darkness weakened by the light energy, Christain walks up to him a points the end of his blade at Nix.

"You think that this is over don't you? Well it's not! Every time you kill me I will return again and again until I link with a new body! But I will not stop targeting you! I will take you back!" Nix yells

"Dream on! If that is what will be done then I will fight back good bye Nix!" Christain says slicing the dark being across the chest causing him to vanish in a cloud of darkness as the field returns to the way it was. "I am good now... and I will fight to protect that stance no matter what the cost may be. If I die it will be protecting the worlds not trying to force them to darkness. I will die as I am now... I will not die corrupted by the Darkness" Christain says before he moves on.

{Music End}

(With Rage, Ash and Twilight)

The three were walking a path in the Whitetail Woods looking for Fluttershy with high hopes. Rage had his eyes closed and his hand glowing with energy searching for Fluttershy's presence or the energy from the Chaos Emerald. Soon Rage stops and his eyes shoot open.

"What's wrong Rage?" Ash asks

"I feel a great dark force nearby..." Rage says as all around them creatures spawn from orbs of black energy.

{Music Start: Deep Drive Kingdom Hearts II}

"Dark Spawns!" Rage says as his sword appears in his hand "here?"

"What are Dark Spawns?!" Twilight asks

"You ever heard of Heartless?" Rage asks and they shake their head "Well a friend of mine says that they are what things turn into when they lose their heart." Rage says as one tries to attack but Twilight protects them with magic

"What does that have to do with these?" she asks

"Well when a heartless is killed it stands to reason the life energy has to go somewhere and this is where is ends up! It then it is just recycled over and over!" Rage says killing once with a Icy Chaos Strike. "We need to get through them!" he yells as they begin fighting them off "Otherwise I can't detect Fluttershy's presence or the Chaos Emerald!"

"Then we have to fight our way through!" Ash says kicking one and it disappears. Ash then summons a blue energy and forms a large laser "Aura Oblivion!" he yells as the laser shoots through a line of Dark Spawns "there is way to many!"

"Keep fighting!" Rage yells as he gets tackled by a group from behind "arg!"

"Rage!" Twilight yells as she looks for a second the enemies fly off of Rage in a gust of wind

"I am fine!" he yells using a Thundaga skill to send a Area Of Effect based field striking the Dark Spawns inside it.

"What do we do? Ash is right there is too many!" Twilight yells blasting one with a magic beam "And all this magic use is giving me a headache!"

"Ash get close to Twilight!" Rage says killing another group by throwing his sword and it slices through them before reappearing in his hand.

"Why?" Ash asks back blocking an attack

"Just do it!" Rage yells killing another with a Chaos Lance. Ash leaps over to Twilight and they soon become surrounded

"Twilight put you and Ash in a protective field! I'm going to use a Chaos Blast!" Rage says kicking a Dark Spawn that was trying to get at his feet

"Okay!" Twilight says as she puts a barrier up "give it all you got Rage!" she confirms letting him know they were protected

"Alright..." Rage grunts as he glows with a red energy "Say good night!" Rage grunts as he finishes charging the energy "CHAOS BLAST!" he yells releasing the energy.

"Whoa..." Twilight gasps as the bright red energy dome flies over them and kills all of the Dark Spawns. Once the field was completely gone Twilight put the energy dome down and they went over to Rage who was panting a bit. "Nice going Rage!" Twilight compliments

{Music end}

"thanks... I- I found Fluttershy..." he pants "she is up in a cave to the north a little ways... the Chaos Emerald is with her as well."

"Then Let's go!" Twilight says and they all walk for the cave,

(Meanwhile with Christain)

Christain was standing on a ridge overlooking Appleoosa with his eyes closed like he was focusing. "I found them..." he sighs as he opens his eyes. He nods his head before leaping off the ridge and running of the side of the large hill it was on past Appleoosa and in the direction of a red flow in the distance.

As he got closer he could see Applejack, Rainbow, Cheese Sandwich, and Applebloom tied down along side a herd of buffalo surrounded by Dark Spawns. "Dark Spawns?" Christain asks himself "But how are they here?!"

Applejack was looking at the dark spawns "What in the hay are these things?!" she asks bucking one

"I have no idea" a small buffalo says "Chief Thunderhooves?"

"I have no idea Little Stronghorn... they are a mystery even to me!" he snorts

"Well we can't take all of em!" Applejack yells

"Applejack is right" Cheese Sandwich says

"Sis I'm scared..." Applebloom says

"Don't worry Applebloom I got ya." Applejack says as Christain jumps between them and the Dark Spawns

"Dusk Blast!" he yells making a blast of energy destroying the Dark Spawns

"Christain!" Rainbow sighs

"Boy are glad to see you." Applejack says

"You know this creature?" Little Stronghorn asks

"Yeah he's a friend of our friend Burning Rage." Applebloom says

"Thank you for saving us Christain." Cheif Thunderhhoves says

"No problem guys but what are the Dark Spawns doing out here at all?" Christain asks

"I bet they were after the Chaos Emeralds Applejack and I were given by Twilight to keep an eye until Rage got back!" Rainbow Dash says

"But that still doesn't explain how they are here in the first place..." Christain says

"What do ya mean?" Cheese asks "They just come out of nowhere like its natural!"

"For them it is... but not here... not in this world" Christain says

"Now what in blazes is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asks

"Equestria is a world where there is no remaining natural darkness since Nightmare Moon was turned back into Luna. That means there can't be Dark Spawns unless summoned or one with the power to control them is here." Christain explains

"you need to get to safety there is no doubt the Changelings will be on their way any minute." Christain says to the chief "I will take these guys back to safety in Appleloosa. And Rainbow, Applejack and Applebloom I will take you guys to meet up with Rage and the others."

"Good luck ponies." Chief Thunderhooves says

"You guys too." Christain says as they warp to safety and the buffalo stampede off to their home.

(With Rage, Twilight, and Ash)

The three had entered the cave that Fluttershy was in and they found Spike within and even deeper they knew was Fluttershy. Twilight had the place lit with a spell but soon an orange glow was seen and they galloped for it. When they arrive the found Fluttershy squished against the wall in fear but when she sees them she calms down. "Fluttershy you're okay!" Twilight sighs hugging her

"I am glad to see you guys... when I heard the hooves I was scared it was the Changelings but this is much better." she says as she sees Rage. "Oh Rage!" she says pulling the yellow Chaos Emerald from a bag "Here I kept it safe like Twilight asked us to." she hands it to Rage who smiles warmly

"Thank you Fluttershy." Rage says as he kindly takes it and puts it with the other 3. As he does so Spike coughs a letter up and Twilight reads it.

"It's from Christain... he found Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Applebloom. Rainbow and Applejack had both the Chaos Emeralds they were given and he is awaiting to know what we do next." Twilight says highlighting the important things in the letter.

"Well I think I feel Pinky and Rarity are in Ponyville so tell Christain to meet us there." Rage says, Twilight nods and she writes a reply quickly and hands it to Spike who sends it off.

(With Christain, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Applebloom)

The four were sitting in a small building in Appleloosa watching the sun peak over the horizon waiting for the reply when it comes out o nowhere and Christain reads it. "They want to meet us up in Ponyville." he says

"But that's miles away!" Applejack says "And the train ain't goin!"

"Well we can walk." Christain says "Do not worry I will protect you guys."

"We we best be movin then... If we want to make it home by sundown." Applejack says as they get up and walk out.

**To be continued**


	12. Changeling War Part 3

**Chapter 12: Changeling War Part 3**

(With Rage's group)

The five were walking carefully through the Everfree Forest on their way to Ponyville. They hadn't run in to any problems on the way back but it gave them a feeling that they were being watched.

"How much farther?" Ash asks "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Not too much farther I hope. Besides the Everfree Forest gives anypony the creeps it's like part of the mysterious power inside it." Twilight says

"you hope..." Ash sighs as they continue.

"Stop where you are!" a voice comes from a shadow. A large creature comes into the light... it was a Changeling that took the form of Tirek

"It's Tirek!" Fluttershy gasps scrunching down in fear

"No it's just a Changeling!" Twilight says

"No... I am the real Tirek!" it says

"Nice try pal but you've got Changeling Energy written all over you!" Rage says the blade of chaos appearing in his hand.

"You guys go get you're friends... I'll take care of this." Ash says as he glows a bright shade of blue.

"Thanks Ash." Rage says before the run off.

"Prepare to die!" The changeling yells charging. Ash dodges to the right and attacks with balls of energy hitting the Changeling Tirek with enough force to knock him down but he quickly gets back up.

"Is that all you got?" Ash challenges

"Silence!" it yells shooting a thing of magic at Ash who leaps out of the way and counters with more energy blasts

(With Christians group)

The four had just arrived in Ponyville and were in The Palace of Friendship where Pinky Pie and Rarity were. They were awaiting for the others to arrive. Soon Rage's group walks in the door.

"Rage!" Rarity exclaims "Where have you been?"

"I was out on a training session." Rage sighs "I had no choice. And I know things really went down the crapper while I was gone."

"But now we have all 7 Chaos Emeralds and we can use them to stop Queen Chrysalis!" Christain says

"I think not!" a voice laughs from nowhere

"That sounds like..." Twilight says looking around as Queen Chrysalis appears on the other side of the large room from a burst of green fire.

"Queen Chrysalis!" they all yell

"Exactly... Thank you for recovering the Chaos Emeralds for me Rarity." she says

"Anything for you my Queen..." she says in a brainwashed like tone as she grabs the Chaos Emeralds from Rage and runs over to Chrysalis

"Rarity!" Twilight yells

"It's no use there is something controlling her!" Christain says "Something else not from Chrysalis!"

(Back with Ash)

"You don't stand a chance!" Ash yells at the changeling who was on the ground panting on the brink of death"If you give up now I promise I will kill you quickly!" when the Changeling does not answer Ash strikes it once more and it vanishes like the rest. "I hope the others are okay!" he says running for Ponyville

(With the others)

"Now with the power of these Emeralds all the worlds will be mine!" Queen Chrysalis laughs

"Now it's personal!" Rage growls "Guys get out of here... I'll handle this one on my own..."

"But Rage are you sure you will be okay?" Twilight asks and Rage nods as the ponies leave but Christain stays

"Christain get going!" Rage says

"No Rage I am fighting too!" Christain says summoning his blade

"Thank you Christain." Rage sighs

"You don't stand a chance!" A voice comes from over by Chrysalis

"No! It can't be!" Christain gasps as Nix appears next to her "Nix!" he growls

"I told you Christain I will keep coming back again and again!" he laughs

"Now the time for chatting is over! Now is the time I kill you!" Queen Chrysalis says as she throws the Chaos Emeralds in the air and puts a barrier of Dark Energy around them as she sends an energy beam at the two who jump out of the way. Queen Chrysalis is then shrouded in Dark Energy with Nix as they appear as one large supercharged Chrysalis with tendrils of darkness coming out of her back "You will bow to me you weak minded hedgehogs! You cannot stop me I am darkness! Resistance is Futile so just give it up!"

{Music Start Vs. Nega-Wisp Armor-Phase 2~ Sonic Colors Wii ver.}

"Never!" Rage yells

"We won't bow to the likes of you!" Christain yells as they both leap to attack Chrysalis but are hit by the tendrils as she laughs

"You're resistance is futile!" she cackles

"Dawn Strike!" Christain yells as his sword is imbued with light energy and he strikes Chrysalis staggering her "You may have a massive amount of dark power from Nix but Rage and I have the light! We will stop you!"

"If our power is too weak alone our friends give us power! We won't stop until you are dead!" Rage says as he leaps in the air and charges his weapon with fire "Flame Lance!" he yells ans he charges for Chrysalis with a barrier of flames from his sword. He strikes her and sends her into the wall.

"Darkness will rule!" she says as she fires beams of Dark Energy at Rage and Christain who take a lot of damage.

"Rage are you thinking what I am thinking?" Christain asks as he recovers from the strike

"Time for our signature combo?" Rage asks as he gets up and Christain nods.

The two leap into the air and charge up energy as they join their blades "Take this! Fusion Dawn!" they yell as the slice it at Chrysalis who flies back and struggles to get up.

"I'm not strong enough for these two..." she pants "But with those I will be!" she laughs as the Chaos Emeralds float to her the dark barrier dispelling and she uses them to take the negative power from them "Ah ha ha ha! You cannot stop me you petty hedgehogs!" she laughs manically

"We'll see a bout that!" Rage yells as the Emeralds the float to him and Christain as begin to spin as they speed up Rage continues "You may have taken the negative power but the positive has more power to it! It is what will defeat you!" he yells

"It's time I take my revenge on you Chrysalis and you to Nix!" Christain says as they are transformed into not True Chaos Forms but into Perfect Chaos Forms! Rage stood there his fur a bright red it was almost pink with a flare of energy around him. His clothing was gone and on his chest was an emerald shape flashing different colors his quills were standing up right from the energy and there were stripes flashing like the emerald on his chest. Christain's fur was pure white and his normally dark purple details were flashing all colors of the emeralds like Rage's chest and quill stripes.

{Music Change: Solaris Phase 2~ Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

"Now we will stop you Chrysalis!" they both yell as they chase her out of the palace and into the skies above a field.

Down bellow their friends saw the fly out of the place "Come on lets follow them!" Twilight says as the pursue the three on foot. And catch up the two look at them with smiles knowing their friends were there for them

"You can do it guys!" Twilight yells

"Give her the what for!" Applejack yells up

"Go! Rage and Christain!" Rainbow yells

"yay!" Fluttershy yells softly

Rage and Christain look at Chrysalis as they charge for her only to be swatted back. "Chaos lance!" Rage yelled as he throws a large spear of energy destroying a tendril

"You inferior brats!" she growls

"Light!" Christain yells sending pillars of light energy at Chrysalis

"Dark Swarm!" Chrysalis says as shots of dark energy assault the two heroes who block them with their blades

"My turn!" Rage says as he strikes her with a Light Chaos beam "Give it up! You can't stop both of us!" he yells as she was forced to land

"grrr..." Chrysalis growls "I will not be defeted!"

"It's over!" both Rage and Christain say as the grab hands "Take this! Darkness' End!" they yells as the form a super powerful energy beam of light energy and it strikes Chrysalis forcing her and Nix to split and the Chaos charge to be lost. Rage and Christain then power down and Christain falls to his knees

"man that took a lot out of me..." he pants "Never been that supercharged before." he was obviously weakened from the transformation

"now's my chance!" Nix laughs turning into a cloud of darkness and darting for Christain to attempt a take overlooking but he was blocked by an energy field forcing him back to his physical form "What the?!" he asks looking at Rage "What did you do?!"

"He did nothing!" Christain pants standing up "I told you I am not going back to the darkness... that was my own shield of light energy... you cannot take me back I have developed an immunity like Rage and his friends have. Sorry Nix but you will have to find someone else to be your pawn."

"That is a lie once you're a pawn of the darkness you can never return!" nix says

"Wrong!" Rage says "Christain accepted what he did was wrong and he looked to light to fix his wrongs and he trained with me and the former Chaos Guardians in the Chaos Dimension enough he has developed and immunity to darkness Nix so he will stay the way he is."

"The way I like it!" Christain says as Nix turns into the cloud and flys off in anger

"Now as for you..." Rage says as the group walks up the Changeling Queen look at her.

"Allow us..." Celestia's voice comes from behind and they look to see Celestia, Cadence and Luna standing there looking at Chrysalis "Chrysalis Queen of the Changelings you have committed crimes against the ponies of Equestria and for these crimes we 4 Princesses and Rage the our Prince and Guardian hereby banish you and your kind to the sun for all eternity!" she says as a large glow of magic shines and Hits Chrysalis and she flies up to the sun. In the distance changelings could be seen following her up to the sun from where they were...

"Nooooo!" she yells "Curse you Rage the Hedgehog! Curse you Christain the Hedgehog! I will be back!"

(music end)

"yeah yeah yeah we've heard this before." Rage says rolling his eyes causing everyone to laugh

"Once again Rage, Princess Twilight, and the rest of you have saved Equestria from the clutches of evil." Celestia says

"I still want to know how the Dark Spawns got here." Christain says

"I think Chrysalis somehow received the power to summon them." Rage says "That would be why they were sided with the Changelings."

"Tomorrow we will celebrate please return to Castle Canterlot in the morning all of you. And Rage you're friend here what is his name?"

"his name is Ash." Rage says and Celestia looks at Ash

"Well then Ash the Hedgehog you have my gratitude." Celestia says

"thanks?" Ash says not sure about it all

"I will see you tomorrow then?" she asks them

"You bet!" they all say before the princesses depart and everypony else goes to The Palace of Friendship to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**(Music Result~Sonic Unleashed/ Sonic the World Adventure)**

The group was up early and at Canterlot by 8:00 the ceremony was just beginning as the trumpets sound their fanfare as a guard introduces the Princesses,

"The Princesses of Equestria!" he says as Celestia, Luna and Cadence approach

"Greetings ponies of Equestria it is so great to see you are all unharmed after such an exhausting and difficult trial. Today we are gathered to celebrate once again the heroism of these seven ponies and two of their closest friends who not only protected one of Equestria's defenses but also defeated Queen Chrysalis and saved not only Equestria but one of our fellow lands of Mobius. Those heroes we all know well and here they are the heroes! Prince Burning Rage! Princess Twilight Sparkles! Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Rarity! Pinky Pie!" Celestia says as each name is called they walk up to the princess "And for the first time I give you all Christain the Hedgehog and Ash the Hedgehog!" the two walk down and next to the seven friends. As the crowd cheers "you nine have shown your hearts are true and we thank you for saving our kingdom." Celestia says "In honor of their heroism this window has been added!" she says pulling a cord,

Over a set of curtains open up and it shows the mane 6 and the Chaos Emeralds they each kept safe and ash with the seventh with the emeralds channeling energy to the supercharged Rage and Christain who were attacking Queen Chrysalis with a mixed energy beam shooting her to the sun with the changeling where they had been banished to.

Hours later Rage was on Angel Island with the others and Icezer sitting looking off in the distance. Rage was on the Shrine of the Master Emerald with Ash next to a protal back to Mobius.

"Thank you for all of you help Ash." Rage says "If you see Xage and Axel tell them hi for me."

"I will Rage and it was my pleasure to help. Hopefully we can do this again just not so soon." Ash says

"Agreed." Rage chuckles waving good-bye as Ash walks through the portal and it closes behind him. Rage then sits on the stairs next to Tikal and Chaos. "And now I can get some rest." Rage sighs

"You have been busy huh Rage?" Tikal asks

"I'm surprised how busy he's been with Equestria being such a peaceful place." Chaos says and Rage shrugs letting the two know he didn't mind.

"Rage!" Fluttershy's voice came from bellow with a chuckle. Rage looks over to see the Chao she was playing with had taken a Chaos Emerald out of his bag

"Hay!" he yells in a playful tone "I'm going to get ya for that!" he laughs chasing after the chao playfully causing everyone else to laugh as the Chao was laughing and running away until Rage got him

"Ha ha! Man the Chao are so fun!" Twilight says

"I know and they're sooooooo cute." Fluttershy comments looking at one with a smile "There is no wonder why Rage loves to spend time with them so much."

Rage finally picks the little Chao up playfully and looks at him in the eyes "Not that I got you..." he grins before taking the emerald and giving the Chao a nogie on the head.

"Chao chao chao!" the Chaos laughs as Rage puts him down and rubs his head

"Yeah I know buddy it's been a long few months." Rage says "Don't make me do this again" he says rubbing the Chaos head again

"Shell we be going Rage?" Twilight asks

"Yeah..." Rage says looking at Christain "You ready buddy?"

"Yeah." Christain says waving bye to Icezer who has decided to remain on Angel Island for a while. "Let's go home." he then follows the rest down from the Island back to the Palace of Friendship.

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13: HCC7 preview

Chapter 13: Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 7 Sneak preview

_Even the most well known ponies have their secrets. Everypony has them and there is no denying it some darer then others. The Princesses are no different they have their secrets they keep even from each other. But there is one who's secret is known by one other and that is for her safety. Who knows her secret has yet to be known but this dark secret belongs to Princess Celestia... The only one who knows about it is her Sister Princess Luna for if it was not for Luna Celestia would not be the calm and collected ruler she was today. Luna saver her by locking away that dark force that caused it in her heart barricaded by magic so it may never surface again but nothing can stay locked away forever..._

A new Day in Canterlot was started with an honorary Ceremony for Christain the Hedgehog. Christain who was once a great foe of the hero Rage the Hedgehog or better known now as Burning Rage had his dark powers stolen from him by Dr. finitevus. When he chose to give it up once oferred he became one of Rage and the mane 6s best pals. The rest of Equestria was a little unsure though kind of like they were after Luna was changed back. But through his time the ponies began to respect him and grew to love and respect him. Today he was being honored for all he had done, Rage was the one who was presiding the ceremony since he was the one to help keep Christain on the right track.

"Ponies of Equestria it is my great pleasure to honor Christain. He was as we all know not the unicorn as you know him today. Long ago he was one of my greatest enemies one I had to fight. But even back then I knew he had no choice he could not control himself. Even though we were as different as they come you now see where he has come to. Christain decided to stay without the dark powers he had grown up with even when he was given the chance to take it back. Now he stands before us one of my greatest friends and one of our best supporters. Today we the Royal Alicorns of Equestria name this day after Christain in honor of his heroic deeds." Rage announces for the closing of the Ceremony.

Some time later Rage, Christain, Celestia, Luna and Twilight were sitting with their friends. Cadence had to return to the Crystal Empire so it was a little quieter then normal.

"Christain the Unicorn." Celestia says to him "I am so happy to see how far you have come. You have inspired our whole land and saved it a handful of times and to that I thank you."

"It is no big deal Princess Celestia." Christain chuckles

"But it is." Rage says "You saved Equestria from the very being that you fell victim to. That is a feat that is not easy to get. You know Christain I had my doubts about you for a while but after that I knew you were sincere and would fight to stay the way you are... that is something I could have never done if I was in that position."

"wow..." Christain says "That means a lot coming from you Rage." he smiles as a clock rings signaing it was time to reutrn

"Aw man and I was just getting to the cake!" Pinky sighs

"Pinky you already ate 10 cakes!" Applejack laughs

"Oh yeah!" she says jumpin up and down

"You are so random Pinky Pie..." Rainbow Dash sighs

"Well I guess this is a good bye for now Celestia." Rage says "It has been real nice to have some time to talk without the fate of the world in the balance. Same with you Luna you have some great stories from when you two were fillies."

"Why thank you Rage." Luna says "I hope to hear some of your childhood stories some time soon."

"Let's plan on it!" Rage says walking out

(Palace of Friendship 21:00 [9 PM])

The group walks in the door of the large council like room where Discord was floating in the air watching an episode of a soap opera on a TV. When he sees them walk in he makes the TV and chair disappear before floating down and standing up right "How was your time in Canterlot?" he asks

"It was pretty plain." Christain says

"Yeah but tiring all the same..." Rage yawns

"I told you not to stay up playing Black Ops 2 last night!" Christain says

"Hay that 6 year old kid needed somepony to shut him up!" Rage says "And boy did I do it..." he simles remembering the way he hit the kid with a tomahawk from half way across the map for the winning kill. "Oh the way he raged..." he snickers before shaking his head "Anyways I am going up to bed."

"Okay we'll bee up soon too probably." Christain says

(Canterlot Castle~ Residential Wing 0:00 [12 midnight])

The whole castle was fast asleep with the night guards making their normal rounds. Celestia and Luna's bedrooms were the last two at the end of the hallway with guest rooms and guard rooms on each side of the hallway. Soon a shadowy figure in a black coat sneaks in through a window after a guard passes. It was not a pony but some kind of humanoid creature as it was walking on two legs. After it made sure the guard was far enough away it ran towards the two Princesses rooms. As it turns looks around a corner it shoots it's head back around before a guard's light could catch it. The creature waits for the guard to pass by before continuing down the hall. When it reaches the bedrooms of the two there were two guards stationed outside of each. The creature uses a magical ability to make a fake of itself and the fake catches the guards attention and causes them to give chaise leaving the rooms unguarded. The figure then slips over to Celestias door and uses magic to unlock it and slip in undetected quietly closing the door behind it to make sure Celestia did not wake or the guards come back to find something amiss.

The figure sighs silently and puts the hood on the coat down to reveal the face of a black wolf with no quills, dark gray hair with red linings and two amber eyes. It was Nix the same exact being that controlled Christain.

"Now that was too easy" he snickers silently waving his hand over the Princesses body who was still sound asleep. "Now then" he says silently "If I can't have Christain then I will take the ruler of this land!" he chuckles as he slowly begins to posses her but after he lost his physical form and was part of Celestia's body something stopped him... a barrier of magical energy in her mind. "Damn it I guess I will have to break right through it." he sighs breaking the barrier... he had no idea what he had just done...

(Palace of Friendship 02:00 [2 AM])

Rage and Twilight were fast asleep when a loud knock was heard at the door. Rage was the first to wake up and he roused Twilight.

"What is it Rage?" she yawns "it's 2AM..."

"someone is at the door... I think it's one of the princesses since the royal chariot is outside." Rage says and Twilight jolts up

"Oh no oh no oh no!" she pants "here now? But were aren't even presentable." Twilight pants

"Twilight calm down..." Rage says "It won't matter if Celestia is coming the middle of the night then it must be really important and how we look won't matter." he says as he walks down with Twilight

"You're right." she sighs as they open the door to see Princess Luna with a expression of panic and horror on he face. "Princess Luna what's wrong?!" Twilight asks "You look like you were attacked."

"Rage Twilight I need to talk to you in a secure and private location it is an emergency." Luna says looking around like she was paranoid

"If it's this important that you came to us in the middle of the night then we can discuss this up on Angel Island. We can talk in my home up there. I have a house in the ruins that has a cloaking device" Rage says signaling them to gather round him.

(Angel Island~ Rage's house 02:25 [2:25 AM])

Twilight and Luna were sitting at a table while Rage comes over with a platter of tea and sits down handing them each a glass. Rage figured it would help calm Luna down since she was looking so frantic.

"Now what happened?" Twilight asks her again "You look like you were attacked."

"That's because I was." Luna sighs sipping the tea. It was slowly calming her down and soothing her but the issue was to large to just calm down completely

"What by who?" Rage asks

"That's just it... my sister attacked me..." Luna says flinching at the horrible sighs

"Celestia?!" Twilight and Rage both gasp in horror

"Why would she do that?" Twilight asks

"It's not the Celestia we know..." Luna sighs

"what do you mean?" Rage asks "Like a dark Celestia thing?"

"No..." Luna says with a heavy sigh she had to tell them... there was no more hiding it...

"Then what was it?" Twilight asks

"Long ago... when Celestia and I were new to ruling Equestria Celestia had something weird happen to her... she changed... not physically but mentally... she changed from a regal ruler to some crazy Alicorn obsessed with..." Luna could not Continue

"With what?!" Twilight gasps

"With..." Luna was embarrassed to say it "sex..."

"What?!" Twilight and Rage both gasp outraged never before had either of them heard something any more insane

"I have never heard anything like that!" Twilight says "Rage you're en expert on all kinds of body and mental alterations what about you?"

"I have heard some crazy stuff. And I mean CRAZY but I have never heard of anything like this." Rage says

"she became what was known then as Princess Molestia... because she would literally rape people out of the blue... It wasn't until I used the Elements of Harmony to lock them away with a dark magic so strong only I would be able to break it." Luna says "But I didn't so now I am scared for all of our subjects. I am the only one who is still alive that remembers this besides Cadence the others are well long since gone, but how could this happen?"

"Nix!" Rage gasps "Christain told me about him... if he corrupted Celestia he would have had to break the magical blockade to do so! That meaning it released whatever caused it."

**What happens Next? Find out in...**

**Chaos Chronicles 7: The Return**

**A/N: Okay so that is a preview of HCC 7 it will be M rated for language but I will do my best to keep away from sexual scenes as I am not a clop writer at all. But I warn you it may happen and I will probably regret writing it but anyways here is the descriptor...**

_When Nix the being that corrupted Christain attempts to corrupt Celestia he mistakenly reawakens Princess Molestia. Now the heroes must find a way to stop her at all costs but this is a race against time as the longer it takes the more lives are scarred at the hooves of the deranged princess... thing is... nopony is safe..._


End file.
